


When Worlds Collide, Lies Shine Through the Dark

by Camilleri



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Non-Graphic Violence, Weapons, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilleri/pseuds/Camilleri
Summary: Wendy has no idea about the secret side to her girlfriend, Seulgi's, work life until one dark night she uncovers it all. The once innocent, loving woman she grew to love changes before her eyes as she stumbles upon 'The Kingdom' mafia gang of which her girlfriend is the boss.Things spiral out of control for both girls as explanations are needed, relationships hang on thin threads and competition thrives within the gang. Confusion and lies slip out as Wendy discovers her girlfriends right hand men; the infamous Bae Irene; Drug organiser Joy and Weapon master Kim Yeri. Turmoil seeps through the gang as conflict arises, and Seulgi must choose between the two most important things in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain bounced off the glass window, the sound flooding the apartment like television static. Despite the dark night which lingered above their heads, both Wendy and Seulgi laid content under the sloping glass which made up most of their apartment. It was a large room, one which contained the couple’s bedroom, lounge and kitchen. Off the side was a small bathroom, the bath itself however standing proudly within the main room, which for many who visited the apartment came as a surprise.

When the couple had first visited the place with the estate agent it had seemed so grand to Wendy; it seemed as though the room could easily become too spacious, overbearing almost, as the diagonal glass roof seemed never ending, the sky beyond it too much to take in. The back wall stretched higher than she could have imagined, connecting with the window at a height at least three times taller than herself. If it wasn’t for the gleeful look within Seulgi's eye upon seeing the place Wendy would have quickly brushed off the apartment, as for it was way out of her price range and had spooked her a little at the enormity of it. As it was a city in which the girls lived, the image Wendy had in mind when they had decided to move in together was of a small apartment, many stories off the ground. She didn’t expect Seulgi to have so much money to spare for rent of their home and had become satisfied with her idea of a box flat. 

But Wendy had come to love the place. She loved how Seulgi had dotted plants on every surface, their green faces greeting Wendy happily with every glance; she loved the concrete floor and walls which at first had resembled that of a prison cell to her; she loved how the sunlight often danced through the cloudy glass, kissing her girlfriend’s skin as she bathed in the elegant, stand-alone bath tub, all whilst Wendy cooked dinner only a few meters away. The room had definitely united the couple a lot faster, despite Seulgi's absence most of the time. She worked hard, as for most days she was away, many nights too. She had never disclosed to Wendy what her job was exactly, but Wendy didn’t mind. It seemed to be a strange relationship that Seulgi had with the job however; as for some nights she would return home with an aura of negativity, she would tuck herself away in bed without barely speaking with Wendy, leaving the lighter haired girl dismayed. Yet other nights she would return in the happiest of moods, her light laugher filling the room and warming Wendy's heart.

The storm had been brewing all day, the rolling clouds casting a gloomy shade over the apartment, making Wendy's day off even more miserable than she had anticipated. Her and Seulgi had planned to stay home and relax; watch some tv, maybe bake and lounge about, but the plans had been quickly severed as Seulgi returned from an urgent call early in the morning. Her face had dropped drastically, much like Wendy's spirits when she realised Seulgi had been asked to rush to work, leaving the apartment to feel all too spacious once again.

But finally Wendy had Seulgi in her arms. The raven haired girl had quietly snuck into bed as Wendy snoozed, unaware how late the night had become. Within moments the pair was tangled together, Wendy's front pressed into Seulgi's slender back. Through the darkness Seulgi could sense Wendy had awoken, her breathing too shallow for her to be in a slumber.

“Hey babygirl,” Seulgi whispered, turning in Wendy's arms so their faces were centimetres apart, “How was your day?”

There was a moment of silence as Wendy let her eyes focus on Seulgi's face through the darkness, her mouth parting at the girl’s sheer beauty. “Well,” she started, a pitiful smile emerging on her lips, “It would have been better if you had been here.” 

Even through the darkness Wendy could see the shift in tone on Seulgi's face, a slight look of disappointment, or maybe even guilt. This look quickly slipped off of Seulgi's face, a devilish smirk appearing in its place.

“And what exactly did you want to do to me that you can’t do now?” Seulgi's voice had dropped, her velvet tone causing Wendy's eyes to flutter shut as the other girl slowly pressed her lips against Wendy's neck. 

“I-” Wendy started, her breath hitching as Seulgi swung her body over, mounting the mousey haired girl. Her toned thighs sat on either side of Wendy's exposed torso, her tshirt having ridden up slightly. Seulgi didn’t allow any time for Wendy to answer her as she gently ran her hands up Wendy's arms, slowly pulling the other girls hands above her head. With one hand Seulgi held Wendy's firmly against the pillow, their faces mere centimetres apart. The crackle of electricity which flowed between them ignited Wendy's skin, a hot flush rising from the part of her stomach where Seulgi's core was pressed. With her free hand, Seulgi ran her fingers down to Wendy's parted mouth, her thumb swiping over a plump lip. Within seconds the pair were kissing, their lips dancing together as their instincts took control. Seulgi released Wendy's hands, desperate to be touched. The other girl knew this as she moved down Seulgi's body; her hands drifting over Seulgi's loose fitting tshirt before catching the hem, quickly discarding it across the room. With this Seulgi's chest dipped, pressing against Wendy's, the other girls arms coming to wrap around Seulgi's waist, tugging the pair closer together.

An impulsive wail dragged through Seulgi's throat suddenly, and not one out of pure lust. The dark haired girl jumped backwards, grasping her waist as the shimmering light, interrupted by the falling rain illuminated her body. Wendy quickly sat up, brushing her hair from her face. “Baby what happened?” She reached forward, shifting onto her knees. Seulgi's face was torn in a messy display of pain, her body doubled over as both of her hands pressed against her skin. “Seulgi-ah!” Wendy exclaimed, desperate to ensure the other girl was okay. 

Seulgi didn’t respond, only she flicked her jet black hair out of her sweaty face, sucking in a jagged breath. At this Wendy had decided enough was enough; she dived forwards, dragging Seulgi's shaking hands away from her hip, revealing a nasty wound. 

Wendy's eyes grew massive as she gasped in shock, her breath synchronised to Seulgi's yelp of pain. “What the fuck,” she hysterically said, “What happ- Seulgi what happened to you? Are you okay?” at this Seulgi only sat back, a grimace on her face as the slit skin slid across itself. Her waist was ravaged, as a blue and black bruise highlighted her honey coloured skin, even in the darkness. Deep within the giant island Wendy could see a large rip in Seulgi's skin, the flesh glimmering like water under moonlight. The sight appalled her as slender branches stalked from the edges of the slash; the ripped stitched much resembling sharp barbed wire. 

“Seulgi!” Wendy exclaimed, her stomach flipping as her mind raced. The other girl sat silent, her eyes darting everywhere except to meet Wendy's. “Stop ignoring me,” Wendy desperately tugged Seulgi's hand, only for Seulgi to snatch it away, Wendy's mood slipping downwards rapidly. 

“I can’t tell you,” Seulgi mumbled, her voice monotone as she seemed to brush Wendy's worry away. 

“Why!” Wendy raised her voice, “I’m your girlfriend, you’ve never lied to me before,” she sat back, her brows furrowing, “we never lie to each other Seulgi what’s going on.” Yet still Seulgi sat silent, her cut peeling open as she reached up to wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead. With no words, she stood up, the darkness embracing her skin as she reached for her clothes, her slender back facing the forlorn Wendy who slumped with an open mouth on the messy bed. “Seulgi.” The last attempt to grasp her girlfriend’s attention was wasted as Seulgi threw her clothes on and moved towards the door, throwing her shoes on in the process. Wendy sat and watched in shock as Seulgi slipped into her light leather jacket before storming out of the apartment, without glancing back. 

The slam of the door snapped Wendy out of her confusion and dragged her back to reality. Like a bullet she was on her feet, rushing over to her own shoes. Throwing them on, Wendy quickly grabbed her denim jacket from next to the door before following hastily in Seulgi's footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy had never been to this part of town before, and as she followed in Seulgi's haste more questions flooded her brain. The slashing rain had lessened as she still stuck to the shadows, hoping her girlfriend wouldn’t notice her following a few footsteps behind. The streets were darker than she could have imagined. It seemed to be that all of the streetlamps had been killed off, the distant thumping of dodgy nightclubs and the wailing of sirens filling the dense air.

Suddenly Seulgi disappeared from view as she rounded a corner, Wendy jogging to catch up. As she hurriedly stuck her head around the corner her eyes squeezed shut, the illuminated signs a sudden shock on Wendy's eyes. These same signs bounced off of Seulgi's frame as she neared the door, bustling with shady characters. It seemed to be a strip club of sorts, as the clientele clad in suits and heavy rocked jewellery gambled outside, as they exchanged their money under the dark sky. Gangs of people fell chillingly silent as Seulgi flicked her head from side to side, a hush washing over them as Seulgi's presence was noted. Before her stood a burly set of men, guarding the doors with their puffed chests and stoic faces, overshadowing Seulgi's small frame with little effort.

Wendy felt her heart race as she watched this unusual scene, her petite girlfriend casting a shadow of fear over everyone stood near. She watched as Seulgi flicked her hand, signalling for the men to move aside. Instantly they shifted, with no complaints from the heavy line of people waiting to get in either. Her confusion had peaked at this point, with no clear explanation coming to mind at all. Yet all she could do was watch as her girlfriend disappeared through the dim entrance, the bulldozers shifting back into place as soon as she had passed through. 

Wendy couldn’t have prepared for this moment even if she had tried. Naturally she was a very clumsy, loud character, and the sheer thought of sneaking through the back door of anywhere; never mind a place such as this, sounded like a death trap to her. First she would have to push through the gangs of people who suited being out at this ridiculous hour, then have to find another way in, all whilst not being seen.

She cursed herself as she realised she didn’t even have a hood to cover her face as she had rushed out of the door without taking this into consideration, despite the slight rain. Dipping her chin low the adrenaline began to course through her veins as her feet pushed her towards the shady gangs of intimidating people. Crossing the street the smell hit her, it was strange, an unfamiliar scent; a mix of alcohol, sweat and metal. It was putrid and caused a grimace to screw her features up as she disappeared into the crowd, the cluster of bodies surprisingly not blocking out the icy air. Luckily they acted as a good blanket, covering her path as she slipped towards the sound of booming music which escaped from an open door near the back of the tall building. As she neared it she felt her heart flutter within her chest. The chaos of questions which bombarded her mind turned into a white noise as she tried to prepare herself for what she could possibly be about to uncover. 

As Wendy cautiously stepped through the door the cloud of static heat hit her, almost burning compared to the lazy winds of the night behind her. She peered around, only to find herself stood in a grand room, a soft red light buzzing throughout the interior. It was very crowded, yet nobody seemed to be there to relax. Groups of people cheered for the toned women who spun around strip poles, which lined the left wall. On the far side of the room was an exquisite bar, people negotiating ahead of the sparkling glass bottles, their liqueurs adding a tangy scent in the air. Above her hung mighty chandeliers, their blood red glow fixating Wendy; the RnB beat thumping under the indistinct chatter. The middle of the room was taken up by many tables, their chairs full of people gambling, dealing and laughing. Wendy had no idea where she was. The room was cut in two by a set of grand arches, rising all the way to the ceiling, through them Wendy noticed a stage which she hadn’t noticed before. She quietly snuck forward, realising how out of place she looked with her denim jacket. Through these arches she observed the tall stage; which had been converted into a type of VIP area of the club, the sweeping red, velvet curtains framing the scene between them. Wendy's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she realised who the one woman sat in centre stage was, her eagle eyes overlooking the goings on of the whole club. Seulgi looked powerful, with minions dressed in black constantly buzzing busily behind her, collecting things from the main flooring and presenting it to Seulgi, as if asking for her approval of the objects. 

Wendy had frozen still, her eyes glued to the girls he thought she knew so well. Seulgi leaned back on her sofa, a drink in her hand; she seemed to be in her own head, her thoughts miles away from the heightened throne which she sat. She couldn’t stop staring, seeing Seulgi in this light sparked confusion within her, the sexiness almost causing Wendy to forget the situation she found herself in. Wendy clung to the pillar of the arch, a strange feeling washing over her as she stared at her girlfriend, losing herself in the moment. 

A sudden yell dragged Wendy out of her stare as two pairs of burly hands snatched at her shoulders, scaring her half to death. Panic rose in her chest as these men lifted her from the floor, shouting commands over to the stage. She flicked her head about, trying to find a way to get out of the spotlight as they pinned her arms to her sides, her legs kicking the air. With her heart in her mouth Wendy quickly glanced around the club, this time everybody’s eyes bore into her. The music suddenly cut off as Wendy whimpered; the silence cutting. Wendy frantically looked up as the men began to drag her forward, her eyes connecting with Seulgi's, her blood stopping. Seulgi's face had dropped into a deathly grey, her figure frozen. The sight alone sent shivers down Wendy's spine, making her wonder how much her life was about to flip upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo, sorry for the wait on this chapter, i hope to keep up to date with this story as i have a long way to go with it yet.  
> i hope you all enjoy this chapter, as next one we see the chaos spark alight as conflict rises in the club. (ps i always want help!! leave comments)


	3. Chapter 3

The floor sent a cold shock through Wendy's knees as she was thrust down by a rough hand on her shoulder. Her chin sunk down as she avoided her girlfriend’s eyes, her body beginning to shiver in fear. Never could she have guessed that she would ever face this situation, a chunky metal gun pointing straight at her temple as she kneeled on the concrete stage, bodies surrounding her from every angle. Her breathing grew rapid as she squeezed her eyes shut, desperate to stay calm, to trust Seulgi, to trust their relationship to get her out of this alive. Yet the one thought that their whole relationship was built on unspoken lies left Wendy with little hope as to what Seulgi would do next.

“D- drop the gun,” Seulgi commanded without conviction, the larger man hesitating. 

“But she snuck into the club we have no idea what inte- ”

This time her voice ran cold, “I said drop the fucking gun.” 

At this the man instantly followed, Wendy realising the full effect of Seulgi's control. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Seulgi's voice had lost any soft compassion which Wendy knew, and this time cut against Wendy's skin like a cold blade. At this Wendy opened her eyes, her heart rate rising as she did. Seulgi's demeanour was chilling, yet the moment their eyes connected, Wendy felt a sliver of hope, as the façade hadn’t been able to hide the truth in her eyes. They were riddled with concern, yet her face was set like stone. 

Wendy's mind raced, trying to find the right words to say, yet before she could, a younger girl stepped forward from the crowd. Wendy watched as Seulgi's brow furrowed, the blonde girl scanning Wendy up and down with sharp eyes. “She could be useful,” her voice was soft and didn’t challenge Seulgi, yet Wendy realised that this girl held some sort of power too, as an unreadable expression fell on Seulgi's face. 

“Explain,” Seulgi stated, her eyes boring into the younger girl.

“Well,” she started, “once we’ve been through proper security checks,” she pulled out a hidden butterfly knife, spinning it on her knuckles whilst crouching down to Wendy's eye level, making her threat clear, “we could use someone as sly as her on the team.” 

At this both Wendy and Seulgi's eyes flew wide, Seulgi trying to form a word, only managing to exclaim “Yeri you must be cra-” before the younger one cut her off again, surprising Wendy as to how Seulgi let her get away with it. 

“If she managed to sneak in here, I’m pretty sure she can get into the places we need her to?” Wendy visibly gulped as she heard the sharp metallic swoosh of the younger girls knife begin to spin again, this time much closer to her neck. There was a chilling silence as the crowd watched, Yeri grinning as she squatted before Wendy. “And anyways,” she continued, her free hand reaching up, pinching Wendy's cheek between her fingers, clearly unsettling Seulgi, “With a pretty face like this, nobody would suspect her.”

Wendy felt her head spinning as the silence cut into her, her throat resembling that of a desert. Yeri stood up, leaving her alone in this circle of bodies, Wendy feeling disconnected from everything she had ever known as Seulgi stared at her from above, her decision ticking in her head. "Okay," she muttered, causing Wendy's head to flick up, her eyes screaming 'Are you crazy'. "I'll make sure to have her checked out, but fot the time being you all need to carry on your work, this gangs not gonna run itself." The chilling click of her tongue sent the crowd scattering, sending Wendy into a shivering mess. The next thing she knew, a pair of rough hands dragged her to her feet which hung beneath her, fear nearly shutting her system down as they began to haul her forward, the only comfort a familiar hand on her back. She had no choice but to trust Seulgi now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! im sorry this took so long to upload, and how short the chapter is, im drowning in college work :/ i hope you enjoy and anticipate the next chapter well

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter up whoopwhoop. I'm very excited for this fic as red velvet deserve the badass story line. Be ready for the chaos to kick off as wendy follows seulgi to 'The Kingdom' and uncovers it all, seulgis reaction to her girlfriends presence surprising everyone...


End file.
